The present invention concerns a novel jewelry clasp that allows chain based pieces of jewelry to be combined together to form a number of different types of jewelry.
The use of chains as jewelry to hold precious stones, semi-precious stones, pearls, medals and other ornamentation has been one of the most popular forms of personal decoration in history. Chains have been used as necklaces and bracelets, to hold prayer beads, worry beads and pocket watches and as other forms of jewelry.
Chain based jewelry generally is provided with a clasp that connects the ends of a chain together to form a necklace, bracelet or other form of jewelry. In the past, the clasp of such jewelry allowed the jewelry to be worn only for the function for which it was designed. A necklace chain could only be worn as a necklace and a bracelet could only be worn as a bracelet. Further, these clasps have generally been designed to allow the connection of one end of a chain to the other, so that no variation of jewelry could be made. The clasps of these chains generally comprises some variation of male and female pieces, one on each end of a chain, that mechanically fit together to form a necklace or bracelet. Such items as a hook and eye, spring catch and ring, or bolt ring and ring, are common means used to form chain jewelry. These clasps are generally made so as to blend in with the chain so that the clasp will not be noticed.
Jewelry clasp are generally utilitarian device that when worn are worn out of sight, usually behind the neck or on the underside of the wrist, and therefore need not be aesthetically pleasing. Generally, a clasp has not been considered as part of the jewelry, but instead, has been considered as merely a means to fasten the ends of a chain together to form the jewelry. Because of this, and so as to allow the clasp to blend in with the chain, clasps have generally been made very small.
Because of their small size clasps generally cannot be made very strong and often times they will break causing the loss of the jewelry, or the suffering of expensive repair bills. Further, because clasps are made small, they are often difficult to see and can be difficult, particularly for older persons or those with disabilities such as arthritis, to manipulate. Often times, as a result of the size of the clasp, a piece of jewelry is not worn because the clasp is too difficult to use. Also, jewelry has been lost because it had been thought that the clasp was secure when, because of its small size, it could not be seen that it had not been secured.
We have invented a new type of clasp that allows for variations in the manner that jewelry is secured so that for example a bracelet may be reconfigured to be worn as a part of a necklace or an additional piece of jewelry may be added to a necklace or bracelet to change the character of the jewelry or form a unique piece of jewelry. Our clasp can be made relatively large, and yet remain decorative, so that the user can easily manipulate the clasp, check the clasp for security and wear the clasp as part of the jewelry. Further, our clasp allows the user to combine various pieces of chain jewelry together to make new jewelry configurations. Our clasp also allows the addition of pendants, fobs and other jewelry items to make new necklaces, bracelets and other jewelry combinations. In one embodiment of our clasp, we have increased the size of the clasp and made it decorative so that different combinations of jewelry may be made and the clasp may be included as a decorative aspect of the jewelry combination. We have also found that our clasp may be used to replace the clasp originally provided with a piece of chain jewelry, thus either effecting a quick repair or making the jewelry more fashionable by the addition of a decorative clasp.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a jewelry clasp that can be used to reconfigure existing jewelry into new jewelry pieces.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a decorative jewelry clasp that may be made large so that use of the clasp is facilitated.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a jewelry clasp that is easy to open and close and is strong and durable.
It is a further object to provide a clasp that forms part of the decoration of the jewelry and which can be worn so that reaching the clasp for manipulation, attachment or removal, of the jewelry is made convenient to the wearer.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a jewelry clasp that allows the connection of multiple jewelry chains, pendants, fobs or other pieces of jewelry to allow the user to manipulate such individual pieces of jewelry together to arrive at new jewelry combinations.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.
In accordance with the present invention, a jewelry clasp, for use with jewelry chains is provided. The clasp comprises a receptacle having a first portion and a second portion connected to each other. A plurality of anchors are defined in the interior walls of the first and second portions of the receptacle for holding the ends of jewelry chains, such that the jewelry chains may be manipulated, within the clasp, to form a plurality of jewelry configurations.
In the illustrative embodiments, the clasp is generally a hollow box divided into two portions; the portions being rotatably connected to each other by a hinge and being lockable together by conventional means. In the preferred embodiment the second portion comprises a lid and the first portion comprises the remainder of the box. On the inside wall of the second portion of the box, two anchor points, comprising hooks attached to the inner wall of the box, are provided. On the inside wall of the first portion, a single anchor is provided. In the illustrative embodiments, the two hooks on the second portion of the box have their connection points disposed downwardly so that the clasp may be suspended from a chain attached to the two anchor points. The hook on the first portion of the box has its connection point disposed upwardly so that a pendant, or other object, may be suspended from the clasp when the Jewelry is worn.
In the preferred embodiment, the top of the clasp defines openings which allow the two ends of a chain to be anchored within the clasp and emerge from the clasp. The bottom of the clasp defines an opening allowing a pendant, or another chain, to be attached within the clasp and emerge from the clasp. In the illustrative embodiments, when the clasp is in the closed position, the ends of the chain and pendant are inaccessible and the chain and pendant are secured.
In the preferred embodiment, the clasp has been designed in a generally kidney shaped form for decorative purposes. It is to be understood that the clasp may take any decorative form, such as circular, rectangular or heart-shaped, without departing from the novel scope of the present invention.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, three anchors, as described above, are provided and are placed so that when the clasp is in the closed position, the anchors are in a triangular relationship. In this way the anchors do not touch each other and there is room for chains to be attached to each without becoming entangled.
In the illustrative embodiments of the invention, a hasp-like device is provided on one portion of the clasp and a knob is provided on the other portion, such that when the first and second portion of the receptacle are rotated together, the clasp may be locked to secure the jewelry chains within the box. It is to be understood, however, that any form of locking device or jewelry safety catch may be provided without departing from the novel scope of the present invention. It is to be further understood that the hinge described above may be replaced by another hasp and knob, or other locking means, and that the first and second portions of the clasp may be separate pieces that may be fit together and locked in two places.
The illustrative embodiments include a method of wearing a necklace, using the clasp of the present invention, such that the clasp is worn on the chest in a decorative manner. In this way, the clasp acts as a decoration, while allowing the wearer easy access so that the chains may be manipulated, the jewelry may be easily secured, and later, when desired, removed.
A more detailed explanation of the invention is provided in the following description and claims and is illustrated in the accompanying drawings.